Nuestras nuevas vidas
by Phanyg
Summary: Han pasado 3 años sin ser las ppgz, 3 años siendo chicas normales y 3 años sin luchar con monstruos, desde la desaparición del "El" Los villanos ya no aparecían, y decidieron llevar su vida a la de una persona normal, pero un día unos chicos con planes malévolos, al parecer no están consientes que son usados, causando daños y destrozos sin piedad, a las personas ¡Disfrútenlo!
1. El comienzo de todo

**Hola lectores, no dije esto antes es que volví a escribir, "Un mal recuerdo en mi corazón" ósea quiere decir que lo editare pero con otro título y cambiare todo de esta historia así que espero que les guste**

 **-Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes inventados**

 **-N/A: interrupciones mías**

 **-Hola-dialogo**

 **-HOLA-grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **pensamiento**

 **Puede que a veces tengan diferentes características, por lo que no hay problema**

 **Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

Ya habían pasados tres años sin ser chicas súper poderosas y cada una disfrutaba de su anterior vida normal

En un enorme cuarto de paredes rosas pastel, se encontraba una chica plácidamente dormida entre las suaves y cómodas sabanas rosa pastel, no noto cuando un pequeño perrito mecánico entro a su cuarto con solo una intención: Despertarla, se subió a su cama lentamente y sin pensarlo dos veces grito a como dieran sus pulmones

-¡MOMOKO EMERGENCIA, KEN ESTA JUGANDO CON TUS MUÑECOS DE GALACTIMAN!- Grito a más no poder

-¡QUEEE NOOOO!-grito parándose, pero sin darse cuenta Poochi había caído al piso, lo cual provoco que Momoko lo pisara y callera en lleno al piso

Se paro rápidamente y se sobo la cara la cual estaba roja, se fue a su baño y se comenzó a revisar su cara, cuando salió miro con odio a Poochi

-Como puedes hacerme esto-dijo revisando su cara que estaba aun roja

-Es que tienes que levantarte, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día de clases- recordó Poochi, lo cual salió del cuarto y Momoko sin pensarlo dos veces se mete al baño

-¡DEBISTE HABERLO DICHO ANTES!-grito ya dentro de la ducha

…..

…..

En un cuarto de una rubia de ojos celestes de 16 años se encontraba peinando su cabello rubio, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, cuando termino se puso una diadema turquesa, su uniforme consistía en un chaleco manga larga de color cian, su camisa podía era blanca en forma de V con todos los botones puestos, una falda azul tableada hasta la mitad de los muslos, un listón delgado negro como corbatín, las medias eran blancas y debajo de las rodillas y sus zapatos negros

Como era temporada de invierno se puso un abrigo celeste con una burbujas blancas y bordes azules del lado izquierdo y decía "RB", que significaba "Rolling Bubbles" para hacerle referencia a su heroína celeste y tenía su cinturón puesto. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta

-Pase-dijo ya arreglada

-Ya estas despierta, vestida y lista, puedes ir a desayunar-eso fue lo único que dijo Poochi para poder desaparecer por la puerta

…..

…..

Al parecer nuestra heroína verde también estaba despierta, quien no se despertaría por tales gritos, ya estaba cambiada su carácter no había cambiado nada, pero lo que si cambio fue su odio por las faldas, pero aun así no les gustaban, su pelo le llegaba hasta por encima de los hombros, su uniforme era el mismo que Miyako pero su chaleco manga larga es color verde jade, tenía una abrigo verde manzana con varias estrellas en su costado derecha amarillas con bordes verdes que caían perfectamente y decía "PB" haciendo referencia a la heroína verde "Powered Buttercup" y tenía su cinturón puesto

Como termino de vestirse hace rato se dedico a ver tv, cuando la prendió se escucho la puerta abrirse poco a poco para ver la cara de Poochi en el cual se mostraba temor, pero al ver a la pelinegra despierta suspiro de alivio

-Puedes ir a desayunar Kaoru-dijo para cerrar la puerta

…..

…..

Todos estaban en el comedor, Momoko tenía un poco el color rojo en su cara, tenía el mismo uniforme que sus dos mejores amigas, pero lo único era que su chaleco manga larga era rosa, traía un abrigo rosa pastel, con corazones rosa pastel con bordes rojos, que decía dentro (N/A: igual que los otros) "HB" haciendo referencia a la Ppgz rosa "Hyper Blossom" y con su cinturón puesto

-Momoko que te paso en tu cara-preguntaron sus dos amigas

-Pues verán este perro que está aquí-dijo señalando a Poochi que se aguantaba la risa-Me dijo que Ken estaba jugando con mis figuras coleccionables y casi mato al pobre de Ken, pero gracias a este perro me caí

-JAJAJA-rieron todos en la sala

-Momoko solo a ti se te ocurren esos tipos de cosas-dijo Kaoru entre risas

TIM, TOM, TUM sonó la campana (N/A: Soy mala para los sonidos)

-Ahhh llegamos tarde, vamos chicas-dijo Momoko corriendo hacia la salida

-NOS VEMOS-dicen desde lejos

…..

…..

En una choza abandonada, tres chicos, un pelirrojo, un pelinegro y un rubio convivían con un mono del cual es el villano que más se ha enfrentado a las ppgz (N/A: hasta donde yo sé) estaba discutiendo con sus tres supuestos hijos del cual ellos se negaban rotundamente a ir a la escuela y al parecer ellos no están solos, también estaban los otros villanos que veían con gracia la escena

-Vamos chicos, todos los villanos van a la preparatoria-dijo el mono

-Quien dijo eso, yo no voy a la preparatoria-dijo As

-¡NO ME AYUDAN!-dijo molesto mirando a todos los villanos

-Pero sería una muy buena oportunidad-dijo una al parecer nueva villana, una peli-azul casi llegando al blanco, y sus ojos eran turquesa, tenía unos 20 años, cuerpo desarrollado y un buen cuerpo que parecía falso- Yo iré con ellos-dijo

-¡QUE!- gritaron todos los villanos

-Si será interesante y lo mejor es que…-pauso

-Es ¿Qué?-dijeron todos interesados

-Se las identidades secretas de esas mocosas

-¡QUEE!- gritaron mas fuerte

-Entonces chicos vienen

-Claro, si es necesario-dijo Brick por sus hermanos y el

-Entonces alístense que faltan 10 minutos para irnos

-Claro-se fueron corriendo a su cuarto

Pasaron 6 minutos y ya todos estaban listos

-Mis niños de 16 ya han madurado, estoy tan feliz de ellos

Todos partieron y se fueron directo a la preparatoria sin esperarse con que o quien se encontrarían o entrarían en sus vidas

…..

…..

Por pura casualidad todos se encontraron en el camino, pero nadie dijo nada, todos estaban hablando por separados las heroínas por un lado y los villanos por otro, al parecer las heroínas no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las seguían, pero sí que las veían, pero optaron por correr hacia la preparatoria ya que se sentía incomodo ser observadas

Al estar corriendo por un largo rato al fin llegaron a la preparatoria y al parecer llegaron temprano suerte para ellas, rápidamente entraron en el salón que les correspondía y por pura coincidencia siempre quedaban juntas, entraron en el salón como cualquier otra persona normal, pero aun así las recibían como siempre, al parecer solo había 3 nuevos por lo que no se tendrían que preocupar, ya que luego se adaptaran, las chicas venían como siempre, Miyako con su típica sonrisa de ángel, Momoko con su mirada fría y calculadora que había cambiado hace años y Kaoru seguía siendo la misma

Al entrar de una vez se quitaron los abrigos, ya que tenían calentador en el salón, pero el calentador no servia, pero gracias estaba Kaoru, la pelinegra le dio un golpe ni fuerte ni suave, al calentador y comenzó a funcionar

-Gracias Kaoru-dijeron sus dos amigas

-No hay de que chicas, además yo tampoco me iba a quedar congelada

Minutos después toco el timbre y entro la profesora entro

-Buenos días chicos, tal vez algunos me conozcan soy su profesora me pueden llamar Meiko-se presento

-¡BUENOS DIAS MEIKO-SENSEI!- dijeron todos como de costumbre

-Bueno creo que ya me presente, tengo unos alumnos nuevos y todos son chicos-dijo

-¿Alumnos nuevos?-se preguntaron las chicas y no se hicieron falta los murmullos

-Pasen aquí al frente no sean tímidos

-¿Quién dijo que somos tímidos?-pregunto

-Bueno no lo son, pero pueden presentarse

Los tres chicos bufaron y se fueron al frente del todo el salón y se presentaron, pero las chicas ninguna chica les quitaba sus ojos de enamoradas, solo un trió que los miraban con cierta curiosidad

El primero en presentarse fue el mayor de todos los que estaban al frente, un pelirrojo de ojos extrañamente rojos, su típica gorra roja y su sonrisa mostraba picardía, burla y travesura como el brillo sus ojos, desde una distancia larga se podía ver aunque no pareciera, es el más calculador y serio, pero aun con su toque de travesura, burla y picardía

-Mi nombre es Masaru Rowdy-se presento

El segundo en presentarse fue un pelinegro como la noche de ojos verdes, su cabello estaba atado a una coleta alta, desde larga distancia se podía ver que era el mas atrevido y el más rudo de los 3 que estaban en frente

-Hola mi nombre es Kojiro Rowdy-se presento

Y el ultimo en presentarse fue un rubio ojos azules cobalto, su cabello estaba de puntas, cara de ángel, a una distancia larga se puede ver que es el más tranquilo y angelical de los que estaban al frente

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritaron todas-¡QUE LINDOS/GUAPOS/APUESTOS!-gritaron todos

-Wow primer día y atrayendo corazones, bien-dijo la profesora-Tomen asiento

Los chicos solo asintieron y se fueron a sentar, en sus puestos en el cual estaban, pero al parecer a la profesora no le gusto sus puestos por lo que los decidió cambiar

-Masaru, cambia con Randy, Masaru siéntate con Momoko y Randy con Himeko-explico- Jarred cambia con Hotaru y Hotaru siéntate con Miyako y Jarred siéntate con Mila-explico-Kojiro cambia con Jeffrey, Kojiro siéntate con Kaoru y Jeffrey con Mark

Los chicos asintieron sin escusas, se sentaron en sus puestos asignados, pero ahora si se veían incómodos por tantas miradas de chicas puestos en ellos y miradas asesinas de chicos, y las chicas no se podía decir que se veían mejor, estaban en las mismas los chicos no le quitaban los ojos de encima no siquiera las chicas que pensaban que le iban a hacer algo malo a sus dioses

-Ya dejen esas miradas y comencemos-dijo un tanto divertida

Las horas comenzaron sin más, sin replicas ni nada, además casi todos se quedaron dormidos en la clase de Meiko, y cuál era la clase: Matemáticas quien no se dormiría en esa clase

…..

…..

Nuestra nueva villana se encontraba caminando por los pasillos como persona normal, entro a la oficina del director, toco tres veces la puerta

-Pase-fue lo único que pudo escuchar del otro lado

Ella paso y se encontró al director comiendo unos pepinillos, ya se parecía al alcalde que también le encantaban los pepinillos

-En que la puedo ayudar-pregunto

-Solo míreme a los ojos-dijo

El director confundido levanto la cara y la miro directamente a los ojos, pero al parecer lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos, no tenía sentido, lo que si paso es que los ojos de ambos cambio a un color a amarillo y nuevamente a sus colores originales

-Oh valla Lumilla cuanto tiempo sin verla- dijo el director con una sonrisa

-Hola Eduardo (N/A: no se me el nombre del director por lo cual le puse ese)-saludo ella

-Cuanto tiempo

-Sí, oye el plan está funcionando, solo tenemos que esperar un poco mas-dijo

-Sí, antes de él "El" despierte

-Exacto tenemos que poner en marcha el plan, ya los reuní a ellos con ellas, ahora falta hablar con tu hermano-dijo

-Estoy en eso-dijo-Pero aun sabes que debes hacer…. Tienes mi confianza

-No deberías tenerla, ya que aun no sabes si me pasara de nuevo

-Si…

…..

…..

Masaru se sentó donde le había asignado la profesora y miro de reojo a la pelirroja que estaba agachada en su escritorio mirando a la profesora con aburrimiento, mientras sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco, pero ella trataba de que no se le caigan

 _ **Pov de Masaru**_

Al parecer esta linda pelirroja, si están escuchando esto si dije "linda" y no tiene nada de malo, soy un chico, pero lástima que no podre decir más fuerte que linda, ya que mi querida amiga "Lumilla" me dio una foto de la ppgz rosa y esta linda chica de aquí es ella, por lo que lastimosa mente no podre ser más que tu enemigo Momoko o mejor dicho Blossom

-Momoko podrías pasar al tablero y resolver la primera operación por favor (Las siguientes operaciones son unas que ya yo he hecho en mi escuela, puede que sea algo básico pero es algo)

-Claro profesora-Momoko se paro lentamente de su puesto y se marcho en donde la llamo la profesora

Veamos que tan inteligente eres Momoko, como he escuchado los rumores que eres lista, quiero ver si es verdad

 _ **Fin del Pov de Masaru**_

Momoko se dirigió lentamente hacia la profesora, el siguiente problema que tenia era uno sumamente fácil era: 16 – [16 – (16-4)] + (-16)

Momoko comenzó a resolverlo y era así

16 – [16 – (16-4)] + (-16)  
= 16 – [16 – (+12)] + (-16)  
= 16 – [16 – 12] – 16  
= 16 – [+4] – 16  
= 16 -4 -16  
= +16 -20  
= -4

Todos tenían signos de interrogación en la cabeza no habían entendido como lo había hecho, los únicos que entendieron fueron Miyako y Kaoru y nadie mas

-Momoko bien, pero veo caritas que no entienden como lo hiciste podrías por favor explicarlo-pregunto la profesora amablemente

Ella solo asintió- Para los que no saben, primero se tienen que resolver las operaciones que están en los paréntesis, en las llaves o en corchete, pero en este caso, solo hay corchete y paréntesis, y como hay un problemas en paréntesis que es (16-4) y como es resta por el signo el resultado seria (+12) ya que 16 es positivo y es el numero mayor, siempre se pone el signo del número mayor

-Siga Momoko, parece que le están entendiendo

-Como ya termine la operación, que estaba en el paréntesis, primero se quitan o eliminan los paréntesis, luego los corchetes y de ultimo las llaves, como ya resolví el problema bajo los mismos números, pero elimino los paréntesis, ahora se me presenta otro problema, que fue [16 – 12] y como nuevamente es resta tu respuesta seria [+4] ya que 16 es el numero mayor y tiene el signo de mas (+), aunque no tengo el signo es "+"

Los demás seguían asintiendo

-Como termine de resolver, TODAS las operaciones ahora elimino el corchete, ahora tengo otra operación el cual es 16 -4 -16 hay simplemente tengo que sumar los positivos con positivos y negativos con negativos que sería: +16 y -20, ahora como tengo diferentes signos tengo que restar y seria -4 – explico (N/A: soy la nerd de mi clase XD)

No es común pero se escucharon aplausos

-Excelente explicación Momoko, sean sinceros y díganme quien entendió-felicito y pregunto la profesora

Todos alzaron las manos, a decir verdad Momoko serbia para maestra, ya que cuando ella explicaba y había un examen o ejercicio siempre "Todos" salían bien, y los que no bueno ellos pues debe que se durmieron antes de que ella comenzara a explicar

-Tome asiento Momoko-dijo la profesora, ella simplemente asintió y se fue al lado de Masaru

 _ **Pov de Masaru**_

Valla no eran falsos los rumores, al parecer si eres lista Momoko, gracias a ti, he logrado entender este tema, literal mente fácil, bueno que se podía esperar de ti, no por nada soy tu contraparte debo de saber algo de ti como contraparte ¿No?

Se ve tan linda durmiendo, creo que si se durmió, al parecer estas clases son fáciles para ella

 _ **Fin del Pov de Masaru**_

Era cierto lo que dijo Masaru, Momoko si se había dormido, quien la culpaba no era la única las clases aburrían

…..

…..

Kaoru estaba en el mismo estado que su amiga pelirroja, pero ella original mente estaba despierta, a decir verdad no entendía solo una pequeña parte del nuevo plan que estaban dando, pero si entendía, cuando se terminara las siguientes horas, en el receso le preguntaría a sus amigas o más a Momoko, para que le explicara como es y cómo se resuelven las practicas del plan nuevo

 _ **Pov de Kojiro**_

Valla pero si estos alumnados, si que nos miran y lo raro es que siempre en un salón debe de haber mas niñas que niños, pero aquí estamos empates, casi la mayoría de los chicos se le quedan viendo a Kaoru, no sé que le ven de linda y cosas así a esta marimacho

-Momoko podrías pasar al tablero y resolver la primera operación por favor- la profesora llamo a esa tal Momoko

Cuando mire de reojo a Kaoru, pareció que se puso seria y miro atentamente la pizarra en donde su compañera Blossom estaba resolviendo el problema, a mí se me hacia complicado, al parecer Buttercup, exacto Buttercup mi querida contraparte, con la cual todos los villanos buscan venganza, si lo entiende pero, bueno ella es ella, yo soy yo, pero lo raro es que ninguno de los dos deberíamos entender ya que, yo soy su contraparte

Valla que esa explicación es compleja, y no puedo negarlo, gracias a ella he logrado entender completamente este nuevo tema para mi, Wow y la verdad es más inteligente que mi hermano, que bien, un nuevo tema para poder molestarlo

 _ **Fin del Pov de Kojiro**_

Al parecer Kaoru estaba haciendo algo en su cuaderno, Kojiro se acerca para ver que estaba haciendo, pero Kaoru lo noto y cerró el cuaderno rápidamente

-No te metas en mis asuntos-dijo fríamente

…..

…..

Miyako estaba mejor que Kaoru si entendía, pero por si acaso, le iba a preguntar a Momoko como se hacía y como ella está detrás de Momoko pudo ver que ella estaba medio dormida

 _ **Pov de Hotaru**_

Ella parece estar más concentrada en un dibujo que en la misma clase, a decir verdad dibuja bien, pero lastimosamente no me puedo enamorar, de ti un ángel caído del cielo, pero lastimosamente eres mi enemiga, por lo que no podemos estar juntos, aunque sea forzado

-Momoko podrías pasar al tablero y resolver la primera operación por favor- la profesora llamo a la contraparte de mi hermano

Al parecer Miyako dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro atenta a su amiga, al parecer cuando uno estaba súper atento a algo se olvida de lo que está a tu alrededor y solo te dedicas a concentrarte más en lo que estás haciendo, Al parecer cuando la contraparte de mi hermano termino de explicar, Miyako dejo de prestar atención y siguió dibujando en su cuaderno

 _ **Fin del Pov de Hotaru**_

Hotaru se acerco lentamente a Miyako para ver que estaba haciendo, cuando lo miro se espanto por tal dibujo y a la vez le fascino, era la ciudad de townsville en llamas y unos ojos amarillos se ocultaban entre las sombras, esos ojos amarillos estaban en el cielo, con la sombra que adueñaba el lugar, y lo que le sorprendió y le fascino era que el dibujo estaba bien hecho, pero lo que más le sorprendió y espanto era que veían unos ojos azules, rojos y verdes también en las sombras y las ppgz en el suelo desangrando

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Miyako aun sin quitar sus ojos del dibujo

-…-no respondió

-Así es como me imagino un futuro cuando los rrbz y otras villanos más fuerte se junten, creo que así quedaría saltadilla cuando llegue el fin de las Ppgz-dijo con cierto tono de odio, molestia y tristeza

Hotaru extrañamente se sintió mal al ver la cara de tristeza de la chica y ese tono que pareciera que quisiera clavarle un cuchillo a alguien

-Creo que sí, se ve muy desastroso ese lugar-dijo aun mirando el dibujo

-Y lo malo es que yo y mis amigas moriremos-dijo en un susurro el cual Hotaru pudo escuchar, se sentía horrible

Para la salvación de Hotaru el timbre del receso toco, se paro rápidamente de su asiento y se fue donde sus hermanos y comenzó a charlar con ellos, Miyako izo lo mismo se dirigió hacia sus amigas un poco deprima por esas sensaciones que tenía que algo malo pasaría a ella y a sus amigas, así que decía llevarse su cuaderno y hablar un rato con sus amigas

Que Miyako hablara con sus amigas, tendrá algo que ver con la nueva villana, la nueva villana es mala o buena, Hotaru/Boomer que le dira a sus hermanos, ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado, bueno nos vemos después, espero sus reviews CHAITO**

 **Que tiene nuestra Lumilla, ¿Qué le podría pasar de nuevo? ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!**

 **Nota: Demorare en publicar ya que bueno está en una nueva historia por lo que espero que me entiendan, bueno ahora si los dejo BYE**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	2. Hablando de mi sueño

**Holis lectores, como un mes sin actualizar esta historia, espero que los disfruten simplemente diré esto y comenzare el cap**

 **-Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes inventados**

 **-N/A: interrupciones mías**

 **-Hola-dialogo**

 **-HOLA-grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **pensamiento**

 **Perdónenme por los errores de ortografía**

 **Los personajes pueden que tengan otras personalidades, por medio mundo alterno**

 **Capitulo 2: Hablando de mi sueño**

 _-¿Que es este lugar oscuro?- se pregunto una pelirroja de ojos rosas_

 _-¿Acaso no lo reconoces?- pregunto una persona detrás de ella- Déjame aclararte las cosas mucho mejor_

 _De la nada ese lugar oscuro tomo la imagen de un pequeño parque con varios niños jugando, en cuando vio a una pelirroja de ojos fucsia de por lo menos 7 años y a una señora de pelo castaño claro y ojos fucsia de por lo menos 29 años, estaba estudiando con la pequeña pelirroja, de repente aparece un monstro detrás suyo, la señora por reflejo protegió a la pequeña haciendo que la señora gritara de dolor y la pequeña niña le salpicara algo de sangre_

 _-¡MAMA!- grito desconsolada la pequeña chica_

 _Las personas que estaban en el pequeño parque se fueron corriendo, la pequeña pelirroja se encontraba llorando en el rostro de su madre_

 _-Ahh pero que tierno momento, pero que mal que tengas que separarte de tu madre- dijo una voz ronca y algo afeminada_

 _-¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!, ¡DIME!- exigió_

 _-Lo necesario para que vengas conmigo, hagamos un trato, si te unes a mí, hare que sigas viendo a tu madre- dijo_

 _Como la pequeña pelirroja era tan ingenua, acepto a la petición de ese extraño que se había revelado ante ella, el lugar volvió a ser oscuro como antes y la pequeña pelirroja se mostro ante la pelirroja de ojos rosas_

 _-¿Ahora vez porque estoy aquí?- le pregunto_

 _-Si ya veo_

 _-Solo tengo dos cosas que decirte, 1° No te acerques a "El" y 2° ¡AYUDAME!- grito lo ultimo antes de desaparecer_

-¡LO HARE!- grito en el sueño que se escucho un eco y en la vida real fue un susurro

La pelirroja despertó asustada e incómoda por el susto que le habia dado aquel sueño, aunque parecía algo extraño, ya que esa pelirroja parecía asustada, pero luego se calmo al ver que aun estaba en clases, ese era uno de los sueños más extraño para ella

Seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que toco el timbre para el receso, al parecer había olvidado que cierto pelirrojo la miraba curioso, se paró de su puesto y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para poder salir para el receso y hablar con sus amigas sobre aquel extraño sueño que tuvo, al parecer no fue la única cuando vio a sus amigas acercarse a ella y con la misma expresión que ella tenía en su rostro, espero a que vinieran para poder salir juntas y conversar un rato

-Al parecer no soy la única- dijo Momoko

-¿La única en qué?- se preguntaron las otras dos extrañadas

-De eso tengo que hablar con ustedes, están dispuestas a correr tal riesgo de escuchar lo que tengo que escuchar- dijo divertida

-Claro Señorita nada me hace más feliz que escucharla- le siguió el juego Kaoru

-Señorita esta lista para irnos- continúo Miyako

-Claro señoritas, es hora de irnos

Rieron por tal actuación y salieron mas calladas de lo normal, al parecer todas estaban metidas en sus propios pensamientos, tan metidas que no se dieron cuenta que las estaban siguiendo o espiando, sintieron miradas sobre ellas pero lo ignoraron, ya que suponían que eran sus acosadores personales

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al patio el cual estaba puros arboles de Sakura, en el césped había varias hojas de Sakuras, las tres chicas se sentaron en donde siempre se sentaban y comenzaron a almorzar con un silencio algo incomodo, cada una estaba hartas del silencio así que decidieron romperlo

-Tengo algo que decirles- dijeron las tres chicas al unisonó

-Jajaja- rieron

-Bueno el que comienza es…- miraron a Kaoru

-¿Yo?

-Si

-Bueno no me retractare, lo que pasa es que tuve un horrible sueño, el cual aparecía alguien parecida a mí y al idiota #1 del mundo y también al pelinegro que está con nosotros

-¿Kojiro?- se preguntaron las otras dos

-Si, además dijo que la ayudara, pero ayudarla en que, cuando la vi, me enseño un recuerdo algo doloroso- dijo algo triste

-Si a mí también me ha pasado algo igual, me encontré con alguien también parecida a mí, a Brick y a Masaru

-Al parecer somos 3, pero que quiso decir con eso de que las ayudemos, al parecer están siendo castigadas, o algo por el estilo

-Sí, que bien que hable esto con ustedes, me siento mejor- dijo Momoko aliviada

-Si a mi tam…- Kaoru no termino su frase al encontrarse interrumpida con la mano de Momoko en su boca

Ella la miro con cierta molestia, iba a reprochar, pero descarto esa idea ya que su amiga se veía muy seria mirando a un lugar indefinido, pero cuando hubo un silencio, se pudieron escuchar voces acercarse hacia ellas, rápidamente sin previo aviso rápidamente se subieron al techo, el cual les costó un poco, ya que estaban acostumbradas a subirse al tejado en esas situaciones, se quedaron en el techo mirando hacia en minutos antes ellas estaban sentadas, miraron a "amiguita" del director (N/A: la nueva villana que vieron en el cap anterior) hablar con nuestros tres queridos villanos

-¿Bueno ya las conocieron?- pregunto la mujer seriamente

-Claro, por quien nos tomas, ¿por ellas?- pregunto burlón Masaru

-No he dicho nada, pero todo va como el plan, no lo arruinen- dijo apuntándolos a los tres

-Claro que no lo haremos, por quien nos tomas ¿Por Boomer?- pregunto divertido Kojiro

-¿Boomer?- se preguntaron las tres, pero al ver como los 4 que estaban abajo miraron hacia el techo, decidieron bajar pero por el otro lado para no ser descubiertas

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Boomer

-No dejen que se escapen- aviso la peli-azul

-Como digas

Comenzaron en busca de las victimas que habían escucho su pequeña conversación, pero no encontraron a nadie, más que las chicas, sudando al parecer habían corrido mucho, lo cual les dio una pequeña sospecha de que ellas habían escuchado, una conclusión se les paso por la cabeza

-Debe ser que están sudadas porque están tratando de escaparse de sus acosadores- analizo Hotaru

-Puede que sea eso- le dio la razón Kojiro

-Pero que tal si están sudadas porque estaban corriendo para que no las encontráramos escuchando nuestra conversación- pregunto Masaru

-Eso puede ser otra idea

-No podemos quitarle el ojo de encima

-Cierto, entonces regresamos con Lumilla

-Claro, tenemos que, para que luego no nos dé una regañada

…..

…..

Las tres chicas por estar corriendo por un buen rato, se pararon a descansar bajo un árbol de Sakura (N/A: toda la preparatoria tiene sakuras) suspiraron de alivio al ver que los chicos no venían donde estaban ellos, por lo cual estaban más que feliz

-¿Ya están cansadas?- pregunto Kaoru burlona

-Oye no todas somos atletas- reprocho Momoko

-Bueno lo siento, pero creo que se volverán atletas pronto- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron

-¡PORQUE VIENEN LOS ACOSADORES!- grito comenzando a correr, dejando a sus amigas atrás

-¡OYE ESPERANOS!- gritaron desde atrás, y comenzaron a correr para poder alcanzarla, la cual la primera en alcanzarla fue Miyako

Seguían corriendo para poder dejarlos atrás, lo cual fue un poco imposible, pero luego de estar corriendo y corriendo por fin lograron perderlos, al parecer ellos se habían cansado primero

-Que débiles- susurro Kaoru parando de correr

-Sera mejor que no preguntemos nada, sobre aquello

-Estoy contigo mientras, nos tenemos que ir, antes de que nos vuelvan a alcanzar de nuevos los acosadores

Simplemente asintieron y siguieron caminando, cuando pasaron se encontraron a tres chicas que estaban simplemente decaídas, parecían fuera de este mundo, estaban como hechizadas, mientras un horrible aura oscuro la rodeaban, pasaron y trataron de ignorarlo, pero no podían, mientras ellas pasaban, las seis chicas cruzaron miradas encontrándose con un destella en cada ojo, pero al cortar el contacto visual ese brillo desapareció, solo una imagen e idea pasaron por sus cabezas, se parecían a las chicas que aparecieron en sus sueños

Cuando las otras tres chicas se marchaban, nuestras querido trió caminaba pensando en ese destello que había cruzado por sus ojos lo cual les sorprendió y las confundió, y sin previo aviso su cinturón comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de quien sea que las rodeaba

-No se preocupen, no hay nada que ver aquí- dijeron las tres chicas para empezar a correr de nuevo

Esta vez hacia la azotea la cual estaba vacía por ahora, comenzaron a correr llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí, pero como estaban tan apresuradas decidieron seguirlas para ver si había pasado un crimen o algo, las chicas miraron hacia todos los lados y vieron que las estaban siguiendo, así que corrieron más rápido para poder llegar primero a la azotea

Llegaron por fin y cerraron las puertas detrás de ellas para que nadie pasara, esperaron a que los pasos no se escucharan para nada, cuando no se escuchaban, Momoko agarro su comunicador y podía ver la cara del profesor Utonio

-¿Ahora qué pasa profesor?- pregunto Momoko

-Vengan al laboratorio, tengo cosas muy importantes que hablar con ustedes, y como ya están en una etapa más avanzada que antes, pedí al director que le diera permiso de ausencia a partir de ahora

-¡GRACIAS PROFESOR!- dijeron las tres

-Ya estaba cansada a que me pusieron ausencia sin razón alguna- dijo Kaoru fastidiada

-Bueno profesor, vamos para haya- aviso Miyako

-Gracias chicas

-Chicas tenemos que retirarnos, pero primero a buscar nuestras cosas para poder irnos, no voy a dejar mis cosas aquí- dijo Momoko- y menos si, hay personas sin confianza rondando por la escuela

Las tres abrieron las puertas y bajaron para ir al salón, se disculparon con la profesora, y se marcharon ya tenían sus abrigos desde hace rato puesto y solo tenían que recoger sus cosas para poder marcharse, fueron nuevamente hacia la azotea, se quitaron los abrigos y una ráfaga de frio recorrió por su columna de verdad hacia mucho frio, se transformaron y se pusieron sus abrigos, para que no les diera frio

- **HYPER BLOSSOM**

 **-POWERED BUTTERCUP**

 **-ROLLING BUBBLES**

 **-LAS CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS Z**

Se marcharon, pero no notaron que cierto trió las estaba mirando desde abajo, solamente vieron cuando comenzaron a despegar

…..

…..

Los chicos al dejar de buscar a las personas que habían escuchado su pequeña conversación, se marcharon nuevamente hacia donde estaba Lumilla, la cual estaba sentada en unos de los bancos debajo de los arboles de Sakuras

(N/A: Olvide decir como era el uniforme de los chicos en invierno)

El uniforme de Brick/Masaru consistía en un saco manga larga rojo sangre que en el cuello era cerrado, una camisa blanca que estaba obviamente dentro del saco, una corbata roja, unos pantalones color negro, unos zapatos negros y unas medias blancas por debajo de la pantorrilla y tenía un abrigo color rojo sangre, con triángulos en la izquierda de color rojo pálido y con bordes blancos, en el centro decía "HB" que iba con "Hard Brick" haciendo referencia al villano rojo favorito de la ciudad, y aunque fueran villanos tenían personas que los querían porque eran lindos y mas para las chicas

Butch/Kojiro tiene el mismo uniforme pero solamente que tiene un abrigo, color verde oscuro con algunos rombos en su derecha color verde oscuro con bordes amarillos, y en verde manzana decía "SB" que hacía referencia al villano verde favorito de la ciudad "Strong Butch"

Boomer/Hotaru tiene el mismo uniforme solamente que de su respectivo color, tiene un abrigo del mismo color que sus ojos, con unas "X" en su lado izquierdo color turquesa con los bordes negro, en el centro decía "EB", Haciendo referencia al villano azul favorito de la ciudad "Explosive Boomer"

(N/A: ahora si)

Cuando llegaron, Lumilla los miro con indiferencia, con cierto toque de aburrimiento en su rostro, al parecer ella no se moría de frio, ya que no tenía abrigo puesto, los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, pero luego la miraron serenos

-¿Y díganme encontraron a quien nos escuchaban?- pregunto ella parándose de donde estaba sentada

-No, no los encontramos, pero tenemos sospechas las Ppgz nos escucharon- respondió Masaru

-Porque lo dices- pregunto curiosa

-Cuando fuimos en busca de esas personas nos encontramos a las Ppgz cerca de la escena del crimen, además de sudadas y cansadas

-Pero también puede ser que ellas estaba escapando de sus acosadores, uno no saca conclusiones si no sabe- dijo en un tono superior

-¡Te lo dije!- celebro Hotaru

-Al parecer Hotaru tuvo razón- se burlo Kojiro- y eso que dijiste que nunca tendría la razón

-Bueno me equivoque- dijo molesto de las burlas y las celebraciones de sus hermanos

-Jajaja

-Bueno espero que encuentren a esa persona pronto, no quiero ver o escuchar rumores de nuestra pequeña conversación- dijo seria y se marcho con paso elegante

-Bueno, que mas podremos hacer, tenemos que irnos e comenzar a buscar- dijo Kojiro

A ambos chicos les comenzó a salir un tic en la sien, por las tontas celebraciones de Hotaru, por lo que ambos le dieron un zape en cada lado, Kojiro en el cuello la parte de atrás, y Masaru en la cabeza, después de ese acto, Hotaru con toda la fuerza callo de bruces al suelo, cuando se levanto tenía algunas lagrimas, tierra en la cara

-Aprende a no exagerar- dijeron

-Bueno, que esperamos hay que seguir buscando- dijo Masaru comenzando a caminar siendo seguidos por sus hermanos

Caminaron po minutos hasta ver tres luces de colores en el cielo, que salían de la azotea, sonrieron de lado y corrieron hacia la azotea, no les importo las regañadas de los profesores, y como son Rowdys no les importo decirles si o no se marcharían de la preparatoria cuando ellos quisieran, imitaron las mimas acciones de las Puff antes de salir volando, comenzando a transformarse

 **-HARD BRICK**

 **-STRONG BUTCH**

 **-EXPLOSIVE BOOMER**

 **-ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z**

Luego de transformarse salieron volando en dirección hacia donde se habían marchado las tres estelas de luz, por suerte de ellos aun no había desaparecido, volaron lo más rápido posible al ver como comenzaba a desvanecerse, cuando por fin lograron alcanzarlo, taparon sus ojos al ver esa pequeña luz, que brillaba intensamente, cuando lograron ver mejor se encontraron con un nuevo uniforme de Ppgz ante sus ojos, pero estaba algo incompleto lo cual los izo sonrojar fuertemente

-Hermano, no creo que pueda seguir viendo esto- dijo Boomer tímidamente y nerviosamente

-Y para eso eres hombre, al parecer aun tienes 8 años en donde no podías ver nada, ya que no habíamos nacido, ahora que puedes ver cuando tenias 12, si te atrevías y ahora que tienes 17 no puedes ver nada, ósea hermano ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto curioso Butch

-Lo que pasa es que, como ya he crecido tengo más respeto hacia esas cosas, no soy como tu- dijo

-OHH, El pequeño se puso blando, vamos a llamarlo…-comenzó a pensar- Brick dime un apodo que valla con blando

-Que te parece "Blandengue"- nombro Brick

-Es genial- dijo- de ahora en adelante Boomer te llamare "Blandengue" por Blando

El rubio solamente rodo los ojos y miro de nuevo a la ventana en la cual espiaban a las chicas, que ahora mismo tenían batas puestas, cuando se la pusieron salieron de ese cuarto molestas, para obvio quejarse con el profesor

…..

…..

Las tres chicas al recibir la llamada del profesor de dirigieron al laboratorio el cual estaba como siempre, lleno de experimentos, hojas, maquinas, computadoras etc…Se des transformaron y apenas entraron por aquellas puertas fue recibida por una rubia de ojos grises de por lo menos 23 años

-Buenas tardes señoritas, por favor síganme- dijo la señora cortes mente

-Desde cuando el profesor contrato a una asistente- susurro Kaoru

-Sin susurros- ordeno la señora que iba delante de ella

-Si- obedecieron de mala gana

Caminaron por un rato y Kaoru estaba algo incomoda del silencio tenía ganas de hacer algo para poder romper el silencio, cuando se le ocurrió una idea, la descarto de repente

-Señora cuanto más falta- pregunto Momoko aliviando a la pelinegra

No respondió y siguió caminando, cuando termino llego hasta una puerta crema, entro a la puerta junto con las chicas, cuando entro pidió los cinturones de las chicas, ellas asintieron y se lo dieron, luego ella trajo los cinturones y unas batas, se las entrego los cinturones y la bata y las chicas la miraron curiosa

-Los cinturones fueron modificados y la bata es por si acaso pasa algo

Ellas asintieron

-Bueno simplemente transfórmense y si por si acaso falta en su traje usen la bata

-Ok

- **HYPER BLOSSOM**

 **-POWERED BUTTERCUP**

 **-ROLLING BUBBLES**

 **-LAS CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS Z**

Se transformaron pero luego se sonrojaron violentamente, a cada una le faltaba una parte diferente de su traje, a Momoko simplemente le faltaba toda la parte de arriba dejando en vista sus pechos, rápidamente se puso la bata y bastante avergonzada y molesta se va a reclamar hacia donde está el profesor, a Kaoru por suerte solamente le faltaba el chaleco unas medias largas la falda y los zapatos, lo que si tenía solamente era un traje ajustado (N/A: el traje son como los trajes de baño, pero de dos piezas, que parecen que están justos), pero como no le gustaba enseñar su cuerpo se puso la bata y a Miyako le faltaba toda la parte de abajo lo cual dejo al descubierto su trasero y su parte de delante, se puso la bata rápidamente y se fue para quejarse con el profesor

-Al parecer nadie soporta enseñar su cuerpo- dijo la señora que estaba parada en frente de las otras tres chicas que fueron a reclamar con el profesor

Al descubrir a los tres Rowdys ojeando por la ventana, pero ellos estaban trepados en un árbol, sonrió con malicia y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta una red gigante los atrapo ellos trataron de salir a la fuerza pero no pudieron lo que lograron fue gastar su energía, la red gigante comenzó a moverse y los metió dentro del laboratorio, la señora se comenzó a mover y la red comenzó a seguirla, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el profesor

-¡OYE HUMANA!- grito Butch

-¡TE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES!- grito Brick

No les presto atención y siguió caminando, cuando paso una puerta blanca en el cual se veían a ciertas chicas quejándose con el profesor Utonio, el cual se sentía pequeño ante los regaños de las chicas, cuando la señora entro la discusión se detuvo y todos se fijaron en dirección hacia donde estaba la señora

-Oh Melanie, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?- pregunto el profesor al haberse reincorporado

-Bueno es porque estos jóvenes me los encontré ojeando por la ventana justo cuando ellas, tuvieron su deforme uniforme- los colores se le subieron rápidamente a las tres chicas violentamente

-¡PAGARAN POR ESO!- gritaron las chicas acercándose peligrosamente hacia los tres chicos que sudaban frio, y cada paso que ellas daban, se congelaban las cosas, que rompían los cristales y los pisos se abrían en grietas

-Mi laboratorio- lloriqueo el profesor

Siguió llorando hasta que paro cuando se escucharon fuertes bofetadas que resonaron en toda la habitación, cuando miraron hacia donde estaban ellos, se encontraron a tres chicos a parte de inconscientes, tenían una rojiza marca en su mejilla y varios golpes y chichones

-Recuérdame no tocar nada de ellas, ni ver, ni nada

-Entendido

Descubran que pasara con los chicos en el siguiente cap, no olviden dejar sus reviews

 **Bueno eso sería todo, lamento demasiado la tardanza por favor perdónenme, no olviden dejar sus reviews y a responder reviews**

 **Shey14:** Cuando pueda, por ahora estoy actualizando las que no actualice en meses o semanas, las que lleven más tiempo

 **Ana23:** Puede que sea mala, uno nunca sabe, aparte de mi claro XD, por ahora se está mostrando buena, pero falta aun, para que se ponga mala, solo tienes que esperar, no me ofende, yo también creo que es mejor, BYE

 **Sheyla852:** Voy ten paciencia

 **Yeny LOL:** Tanto tiempo, al parecer me demore en actualizar, claro que se sobre la escuela, quien crees que soy, si su horrible futuro, bueno Hotaru no creo que se sienta terrible por mucho tiempo, puede que tengas razón, BYE

 **Carmen123:** Ok, me alegra de que esta historia te atrajera mucho, y jejeje si estoy haciendo nuevo el cap, ok, lo máximo que logro que dure un historia es de 5,000 palabras o 3,000 palabras, yo lo hago durar dependiendo de cómo quiero que termine, y eso por cierto dura cuanto quiera, y me concentro en los personajes mejor puedo, al menos hago mi esfuerzo, y si se entiende

 **Eso fue todo, lo siento si fue un poco o muy dura con Carmen y es que lo leyeron así, pero es que eso es todo lo que puedo dar para poder que la historia me salga bien, bueno nos vemos pronto**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	3. Castigo

**HOLA LECTORES, como mis disculpas antiguas, como sabrán estoy atrasándome y solo tengo esta semana para actualizar, por lo que comencemos de una vez**

 **-Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes inventados**

 **-N/A: interrupciones mías**

 **Perdónenme por los errores de ortografía**

 **Los personajes pueden que tengan otras personalidades, por medio mundo alterno**

 **Capitulo 3: Castigo**

Había pasado una semana y media desde que los chicos estaban en la preparatoria de ellas, ellos realmente causaban problemas y lastimosamente los seis se encontraban en un castigo por una simple discusión en el salón en la hora de la ausencia de profesor

-Todo esto es tú culpa- dijo un pelirrojo molesto limpiando la alberca

-Mi culpa, quien tuvo la idea de mencionar eso en todo el salón

-Eso te pasa por…

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo HIM!- dijo molesta señalándolo (N/A: cambie su apellido)

-¿Qué Him?- pregunto burlón al ver como sus otros hermanos la veían

-¡OYE PELIRROJA! ¡EXPLICATE QUE HIM!- gritaron Makoto y Kojiro

-¡USTEDES NO SE METAN EN CONVESACION MIA/DE ELLA!- gritaron Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako

Una nueva discusión se formo entre los seis, mientras Masaru hacía comentarios no muy bonitos que digamos, Momoko se acerco a él y le susurro en el oído

-Sé quién eres Brick- dijo para luego alejarse

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-Chicas, ¿a quién se le parece esos cinturones?- pregunto refiriéndose a los cinturones de los chicos

-Déjame pensar- las dos quedaron pensativas- ¡A LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!- gritaron

-Exacto

-Entonces es que así sabes mi nombre, eh Blossom

-Así es Brick, tuve ayuda, pero yo adivine lo demás y al parecer tú también sabes el mío

-¿¡USTEDES SON LOS RRBZ!?- gritaron sorprendidas

-Es tan difícil saber

-Creo que no mucho, ya que…- Kaoru quedo pensativa- Olvídenlo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Te ordeno a decírmelo!

-No

Los seis se mataban con las miradas, apartaron las miradas y seguían limpiando la alberca

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _En la ausencia del profesor de historia el más aburrido de toda la escuela llamado: Andrés hasta su nombre sonaba aburrido, por la falta de profesor los vino a cuidar la profesora mas despistada y a la vez estricta solamente cuando la enojaban, ella estaba distraída leyendo un libro algo curioso y escribiendo en el, algunos pensaban que era su diario_

 _Nuestras heroínas estaban reunidas en un grupo con otras chicas algo cerca del grupo de los chicos_

 _-¿A quién se le ocurre traer su diario a la escuela?- pregunto Amanda una castaña con el pelo recogido a una coleta baja y le llegaba hasta la por encima de la espalda y de ojos castaños oscuros_

 _-A ella- Kaoru señalo a la profesora_

 _-¿Hiciste esa pregunta por ella? ¿Cierto?- pregunto Momoko_

 _-Si_

 _-Lo sabía_

 _-¿De qué hablan enanas?- pregunto un chico castaño de ojos negros_

 _-De nada- respondieron todas las chicas incluyendo Himeko, poniendo confundidos a los chicos_

 _-Así que somos enanas- dijo Himeko seriamente mirando sus uñas_

 _-Eh discúlpenme le pregunte a ellas_

 _-Especifícate- respondieron de nuevo_

 _El muchacho se retiro confundido hacia donde estaban los otros chicos, las chicas que estaban con chicos se separaron de ellos juntándose con las chicas el salón quedo dividido en la izquierda chicas, derecha chicos, cuando algún chico trataba de acercarse a alguna chica todas las chicas la miraban con miradas acecinas haciendo que los chicos le tuvieran un poco de miedo haciendo que volvieran a su grupo_

 _-¿Por qué se comportaran así?- se preguntaron todos los chicos mirando a las chicas que conversaban entre ellas animada mente_

 _-Bueno chicas tengo que llevarme a tres de su amiga, ya que las están buscando_

 _-¿A quién se quiere llevar?- pregunto Samanta una peli verde de ojos amarillos dándole un toque travieso, ella es una de las amigas de Kaoru_

 _-A Akatsutsumi, Matsubara y Gotokuij_

 _-De parte de quien_

 _-De parte de tres chicos_

 _-Lo sentimos, pero no podemos hablar con chicos hasta la salida o en el receso_

 _-Ok…_

 _-Tendrá que darles la noticia- dijo Miyako siguiendo la plática con sus amigas_

 _La profesora se retiro y salió del salón hablando con los tres chicos que querían hablar con las tres chicas más populares de toda la preparatoria_

_._._._._

 _En la hora del receso todos salieron y como aprovecharon que no estaban esas chicas asesinándolos con la mirada se acercaron a cualquiera chica que podían como ya se estaba acercando el baile de bienvenida_

 _-Recuérdenme para que hicimos eso_

 _-Bueno lo que pasa es que queremos hacer un proyecto_

 _-¿Qué clase de proyecto?- pregunto Miyako ya que ella estaba perdida en el asunto solamente imitaba las acciones para no quedar mal_

 _-Eres tan inocente_

 _-¡No lo soy!_

 _-Si lo eres_

 _-Bueno, díganme que era ese proyecto_

 _-Te lo diré en palabras cortas- dijo Kaoru- Queríamos ver que chico era tan gallina de simples miradas asesinas de varias chicas_

 _-Su proyecto funciono_

 _-Que no vez, ningún chico se nos quiso acercar hasta ahora- dijo Momoko_

 _-Hola chicas_

 _-Hola Himeko- saludaron las tres chicas_ ( **Drake: ¡SON BUENAS CON HIMEKO!** )

 _-Todo va bien con el proyecto_

 _-Va demasiado bien_

 _-Cierto, mira como esta Samanta_

 _Todos miraron a Samanta y tenía 3 chicos pegado a ella tratando de invitarla al baile de bienvenida_

 _-Nos vemos después chicas, seguiremos con nuestro proyecto- Himeko se despidió y siguió su camino (_ **Drake: ¿¡PORQUE SON BUENAS CON ELLA!?)**

 _-Nos vemos Himeko_

 _-Esa chica sí que ha cambiado_

 _-Chicas les pedimos a su profesora si podíamos hablar con ustedes, pero dijo que estaban ocupadas entonces queremos hablar con ustedes ahora_

 _-Oh eran ustedes_

 _-Si éramos nosotros_

 _-¿Quién quiere hablar con quien?_

 _-Yo con Momoko- dijo Dexter_

 _-Yo con Miyako- dijo Taaki_

 _-Yo con Kaoru- dijo Mitch_

 _-Si no les molesta- dijeron los tres en coro_

 _-Claro que no, vamos antes de que se acabe el receso- dijeron caminando hacia otros lados_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Momoko caminaba al lado de Dexter el cual venia con cierto nerviosismo que se notaba en su andar, al pasar por el jardín sintió una fuerte mirada posada en ella, trato de ignorarlo, pero era demasiado molesto miro para todas parte, pero no se encontró a nadie, debió ser su imaginación, aun no entendía a donde Dexter la llevaba hasta que llegaron a donde a veces sus amigas solían almorzar en donde estaban los arboles de Sakura_

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí Dexter?- pregunto curiosa mirando el lugar_

 _-Momo…Momoko quisieras…_

 _-¿Quisiera?_

 _-Qui-Quisieras_

 _-Dilo de una vez_

 _-Quisieras ir conm…_

 _-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Masaru apareciendo de la nada, posando su mano derecha sobre los hombros de Momoko_

 _-¿Qué haces Masaru?- pregunto Momoko roja por la acción de Masaru_

 _-Nada simplemente me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a la fiesta de bienvenida_

 _-Mmm…- comenzó a pensarlo ignorando a Dexter- Claro igual nadie me iba a invitar_

 _-Gracias Momoko- dijo Masaru alejándose y desde lo lejos le enseño el dedo del centro a Dexter_

 _Dexter olvidando la presencia de la pelirroja también le saca el dedo, pero la pelirroja había pensando que se lo sacaba a ella haciendo que frunza en seño_

 _-¿Acaso me estará sacando el dedo a mi?- se pregunto mentalmente mirando a Dexter que aun lo tenía hasta que uso su otra mano y imito la acción formando un X_

 _Momoko molesta de que Dexter le estuviera haciendo eso, alzo su mano y le proporciono una gran cacheta quien se atrevía a sacarle el dedo sin razón alguna_

 _-No me vuelvas a hablar Dexter- dijo largándose del lugar dejando a un confundido Dexter_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Mitch se llevo a Kaoru hacia las canchas a donde la mayoría de las veces que le pedía a las chicas que fueran con él al baile lo rechazaban porque decían que era un mujeriego_

 _-Kaoru, no voy con rodeos, ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?_

 _-Lo siento Mitch, pero…_

 _-Ya vas con alguien, lo entiendo_

 _-¡NO!, recuerda que yo no voy a esas cosas, por lo que, porque iría este año_

 _-Oh entiendo, siento haber sacado una conclusión tan rápida_

 _-No te preocupes, entiendo a los hombres como tu_

 _-¿Cómo yo?_

 _-Si mujeriegos_

 _-¡OYE!_

 _-Nos vemos_

 _-Eso si es que es hermoso- dijo un pelinegro mirando la escena desde una distancia prudente_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Miyako estaba caminando con Taaki hacia los salones, ella ya sabía para que la hubiera llamado y era para que ayudara a Taaki a darles consejos de cómo invitar a su amiga_

 _-Bueno Miyako ¿que necesito hacer?- pregunto mirando a su futura novia dando clases de Arte_

 _-Bueno lo más importante es que seas tú mismo y deja tus nerviosismos_

 _-No puedo evitarlo, Robín me deja sin aire_

 _-Sí que te tiene loco_

 _-Nos sabes cuanto_

 _-Simplemente se tu mismo_

 _-Gracias Miyako- dice abrazando a su amiga- aun seremos amigos ¿cierto?_

 _-No hay de que Taaki y claro que seguiremos siendo amigos_

 _-Me gusta esa respuesta, son simplemente amigos_

…..

… _.._

 _Los hermanos Hims estaban en una mesa cerca de las Ppgz escuchando cada palabra que decían, hasta que fruncieron el ceño hasta escuchar cómo se iban con otros chicos, pero ¿Por qué le molestaba?_

 _-Hermanos, me voy a marchar por unos minutos- dijo Makoto_

 _-Nosotros también nos vamos por unos minutos_

 _Makoto había seguido a Miyako y a Taaki hasta una distancia que hiciera para poder escuchar todo_

 _-No te perdonare nada si le haces algo- pensó mirando todo_

 _-Bueno lo más importante es que seas tú mismo y deja tus nerviosismos_

 _-No puedo evitarlo, Robín me deja sin aire_

 _-Sí que te tiene loco_

 _-Nos sabes cuanto_

 _-Simplemente se tu mismo_

 _-Gracias Miyako- dice abrazando a su amiga- aun seremos amigos ¿cierto?_

 _-No hay de que Taaki y claro que seguiremos siendo amigos_

 _-Me gusta esa respuesta, son simplemente amigos_

 _Al escuchar esa respuesta, Makoto se marcho contento y tranquilo, no sabía la razón del porque, pero sabía algo, Miyako y ese tipo eran solamente amigos_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Masaru cuando vio a Momoko marcharse con el nerd y los comenzó a seguir hasta que los miro con el ceño fruncido con esos ojos rojos potente, se escondió al ver como Momoko comenzaba a buscar con la mirada a esa mirada que la hacia sentir incomoda_

 _-Nerd no te saldrás con la tuya- y comenzó a escuchar con más atención_

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí Dexter?- pregunto curiosa mirando el lugar_

 _-Momo…Momoko quisieras…_

 _-¿Quisiera?_

 _-Qui-Quisieras_

 _-Dilo de una vez_

 _-Quisieras ir conm…_

 _-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Masaru apareciendo de la nada, posando su mano derecha sobre los hombros de Momoko_

 _-¿Qué haces Masaru?- pregunto Momoko roja por la acción de Masaru_

 _-Nada simplemente me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a la fiesta de bienvenida_

 _-Mmm…- comenzó a pensarlo ignorando a Dexter- Claro igual nadie me iba a invitar_

 _-Gracias Momoko- dijo Masaru alejándose y desde lo lejos le enseño el dedo del centro a Dexter_

 _Miro con superioridad a Dexter que sin alguna razón le saco el dedo, Dexter al notarlo imito la acción y como Masaru no quería bajar el dedo, Dexter izo el doble, rio para sus adentros al ver como Momoko lo abofeteaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba se alarmo por unos momentos, pero fingió que no pasaba nada al ver como Momoko se acercaba a el_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Kojiro miro hacia donde estaba la pelinegra hablando con Mitch de una manera aburrida_

 _-Pero que aburrido es esto- comento Kojiro mientras seguía observando_

 _-Kaoru, no voy con rodeos, ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?_

 _-Lo siento Mitch, pero…_

 _-Ya vas con alguien, lo entiendo_

 _-¡NO!, recuerda que yo no voy a esas cosas, por lo que, porque iría este año_

 _-Oh entiendo, siento haber sacado una conclusión tan rápida_

 _-No te preocupes, entiendo a los hombres como tu_

 _-¿Cómo yo?_

 _-Si mujeriegos_

 _-¡OYE!_

 _-Nos vemos_

 _-Eso si es que es hermoso- dijo Kojiro- Mujeriego jajaja y se lo dijeron en su cara- dijo riendo y retirándose_

 _El receso acabo y todos regresaron a sus salones y el proyecto seguía de pie nuevamente y como si fuera suerte nuevamente falto un profesor y ese era el profesor de Matemáticas y la misma profesora de enante los seguía cuidando, pero ahora mismo estaba en el baño_

 _-¡Escuchen todos!- dijo Masaru llamando la atención de todos_

 _Todos lo miraron curiosos_

 _-¡TUVO RELACIONES SEXUALES CON MOMOKO!- grito Kaoru_

 _-Tan jóvenes que pena- dijo Samanta_

 _-¡QUEEEE!- gritaron todos en el salón mirando a Momoko y a Masaru_

 _-¡KAORU! ¡SAMANTA!- grito roja, avergonzada y molesta- ¡SABES QUE ESO ES MENTIRA, NO TENDRIA RELACIONES SEXUALES CON UN SEMAFORO!- grito mirando y señalando a Masaru_

 _-¡A QUIEN LE DICES SEMAFORO, ZANAHORIA ANDANTE!- grito Masaru molesto por el comentario_

 _-No me quedare sin participar- pensó Kaoru mirando divertida la pelea_

 _-¡A TI BICHO RARO!- se metió Hotaru_

 _-¡BOOM! Te insulto tu hermano- dijo Kaoru_

 _-¡Tú no te metas Duende!- dijo Kojiro_

 _-¡TU NO ME DIGAS DUENDE EMO!- le devolvió el insulto Kaoru_

 _-Sera mejor que se calmen- dijo Miyako_

 _-No molestes Barbie_

 _-¡COMO ME DIJISTE!_

 _-BARBIE_

 _Y así comenzó la discusión entre los seis mientras los demás veían la pelea verbal que tenían la cual fue empezada por Kaoru, la pelea era tan alta que algunos profesores cercanos se acercaron y miraron los insultos que se mandaban los seis protagonistas principales de la pelea_

 _-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?- pregunto la secretaria_

 _-Oh genial la aguafiestas- comentaron todos_

 _-¡COMO ME DIJERON!- grito roja de la ira_

 _-¡AGUAFIESTAS!- gritaron todos_

 _-¡LIMPIARAN LA ESCUELA DESPUES DE LA SALIDA!- grito molesta saliendo del salón, le restaron importancia y siguieron con su discusión_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Los seis terminaron limpiando la alberca en ese horrible frio, cada mirada que ellos compartían la convertían en una mirada asesina

-Chicas, chicos necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo el director

-¿Qué pasa director?

-Quiero presentarles a mi prometida- dijo presentando a la supuesta villana que apareció en el primer capitulo

-¡LUMILLA ES SU PROMETIDA!- gritaron sorprendidos los seis

-Si ella es mi prometida

-Que sorpresa

-Chicos, chicas tengo que hablar con ustedes

-¿Qué pasa director?

-Bueno si por ahora están ocupados, será mejor que terminen rápido, los veo en mi despacho, tengo algo que comentar con ustedes

-¿Por qué no nos lo dice ahora?- pregunto Kojiro esperanzado para dejar de limpiar

-Porque tienen que cumplir su castigo, además les falta muy poco

-Los veo luego chicos- se despidió la mujer caminando junto al director

-¿Rowdy's ustedes sabían que ella era su prometida?

-No

-Que sorpresa

-¿Por qué lo preguntan?

-Porque somos las primeras en saberlo

-¿Y eso qué?

-Y con la ayuda de su amiga y el director supimos que eran los RowdyRuff Boys Z

-Eso es raro Lumilla nos dijo a nosotros que ustedes eran las PowerPuff Girls Z

-Creo que ya tenían planeado algo así

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes

-Bueno terminemos para irnos

-Claro

.

 **BUENO, eso fue todo espero enserio les haya gustada lamento la demora y bueno que lo hayan disfrutado, les agradecería mucho con sus reviews, les agradezco a: Sheyla852, Ana23, Yeny LOL, Carmen123 y nuevamente a Yeny LOL**

 **Drake: Hola de nuevo**

 **-No es momento para esto**

 **Kris: OK, bueno nos despedimos, sigan las otras historias de esta atrasada**

 **-Yo no soy una atrasada yo actualizo mis historias**

 **Kris: Claro…**

 **-Gracias por su apoyo y si están leyendo esto, puede que actualice "Verdad y reto" el viernes de la semana que viene**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	4. Regreso

**¡HOLA LECTORES!, CUANTO TIEMPO, Lamento que no haiga actualizado quiero que me perdonen un montón por dejar esta historia en el olvido por grandes meses prácticamente estaba sin inspiración, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente cap**

 **-Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **NOTA: Necesito que estén conmigo abajo, para que me ayuden en algo**

 **Perdonen errores de ortografía si hay o no hay palabra de más**

 **Capitulo 4: Regreso**

Los seis caminaron al despacho del director en silencio tratando de no matarse entre ellos hasta que a Kojiro se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo

-Hey verdecita no había notado que tienes unas buenas nalgas

Las tres chicas que estaban delante de los chicos, se sonrojaron violentamente, pero mas Kaoru haciendo que se volteara rápidamente chocando con el chico que no se esperaba esa reacción el espero que ella lo ignorara, pero al parecer eso no paso

-Hazte por muerto Butch Him

-Lo siento lindura, pero muerto no puedo estar siendo joven, aparte de eso _Princesa_ es Kojiro Him

-¿Me llamaste princesa?- pregunto algo indignada

-Si dulzura

-Kaoru será mejor que te vayas calmando- comento su amiga rubia haciendo que el lugar tuviera un ambiente algo tenso

-No te metas Miyako, esto es entre Kojiro y yo

-Kojiro será mejor que corras- le advirtió Momoko

-¿Por qué?

-El peor apodo que le podrías poner a Kaoru es "Princesa" ya que "Himeko" significa: Princesa aunque a nosotros nos caiga bien hay algunas diferencias que Kaoru no supera con Himeko

-Oh ya veo- dijo de forma traviesa encontrando una forma de molestar a la pelinegra

-¡CORRE!- le gritaron sus hermanos al ver como la pelinegra corría rápidamente hacia ellos empujando a su hermano

-¡MAMA!- grito comenzando a correr y tratar de alejarse de Kaoru

_._._._._._

Los 4 restantes se dirigieron al despacho del director para entender al llamado que les había hecho cuando estaban limpiando la alberca. Entraron al despacho encontrándose con una situación embarazosa. Se habían encontrando al director y a Lumilla besándose lo más apasionado que podían, si Kaoru o Kojiro o ambos estuvieran aquí ya hubieran interrumpido o se hubieran marchado

-Ejem- tocio Masaru disimuladamente

-Oh, jóvenes no los había visto, no le digan a nadie que pasó esto

-Vale

-¿Para qué nos llamo?- pregunto Makoto cambiando de tema

-Ah eso, era para 2 cosas

-Cuéntenos- preguntaron los cuatro interesados

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntaron los verdes que acabaron de llegar

-No, estaba a punto de comenzar

-Saben algo ahora son 3 cosas

-¿Una más?- pregunto Masaru

-Así es

-Y porque una más de repente- pregunto Momoko interesada

-Me acorde de una cosa

-Déjense de charlas y cuéntenos- dijo Kojiro con un chichón en su cabeza de cortesía de Kaoru, pero era gigante y tenía varios

\- Bueno, la primera cosa es que quiero invitarlos a mi boda

-¿¡BODA!?- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-Si boda con mi querida Lumilla

-Conmigo no cuente, no pienso usar vestido

-No te podrás salvar, necesitaras vestido para lo siguiente- comento Lumilla

-Que es lo siguiente- pregunto Kaoru algo nerviosa

-Yo quería que fueran mis damas

-¡SI!

-NO

-Oh vamos Kaoru

-No

-Bueno… la segunda cosa es que queríamos decirles que las chicas son las PowerPuff Girls

-Ya lo sabemos- comentaron los chicos

-Ah, bueno chicas para que sepan que los chicos son los RowdyRuff Boys

-Ya lo sabíamos

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Una persona nos dijo- comento Kaoru (N/A: recuerden el cap anterior, si no se acuerdan es: Lumilla y el director, pero ellos no se acuerdan que raro)

-¿Qué persona?

-Una persona- dijo Kaoru

-No una persona, Dos- corrigió Momoko

-Bueno, Bueno, la última cosa que el profesor Utonio me dijo que van a vivir juntos, por lo que paso el día anterior y el quiere que se lleven bien, si quieren saber más tendrán que hablar con el

-Espere, dijo: ¿Vivir juntos?

-Así es joven Miyako

-¡No podemos vivir con ellos!

-Si podrán

-¡No podemos son nuestros enemigos!

-No se crean, nosotros también estamos en desacuerdo con la idea- comentaron los chicos que se habían mantenidos callados

-Bueno esa idea no es mía, tendrán que hablar con el profesor y mi hermano, qué lo están esperando en el laboratorio

-Bueno terminamos se pueden retirar- comento Lumilla

Los seis jóvenes se marcharon callados y como si fuera telepatía los seis tenían la misma idea, ir a hablar con el Profesor Utonio. Los seis fueron a la azotea para transformarse ya qué había clases extras ese día

- **HYPPER BLOSSOM**

 **-POWERED BUTTERCUP**

 **-ROLLING BUBBLES**

 **-POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

 **-HARD BRICK**

 **-STRONG BUTCH**

 **-EXPLOSIVE BOOMER**

 **-ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z**

(Olvide decir el uniforme dé invierno de transformación de ambos bandos)

El de Blossom/Momoko era un vestido de tirantes rosa pastel en el borde de su falda lo tenia de color rojo, un lazo negro ajustado en su cintura, una gargantilla negra con la P amarrilla, no tienen el cinturón, un chaleco de manga larga rosa claro, unas botas rosa claro con una parte que sobre sale de sus botas y un botón rosa pastel en la parte sobresaliente qué le llegaban a la pantorrilla y por ultimo unas medias largas muchas as encima de los muslos de rayas horizontales de color negro y rosa claro, plataformas rosa pastel y así Miyako/Bubbles, Kaoru/Buttercup, tenían el mismo uniforme solo qué de su respectivo color normal y pastel

El de Brick/Masaru tenía una chaqueta negra mangas largas con los bordes rojos, una camisa roja, unos pantalones negros con una línea horizontal roja, unas botas rojas con detalles blancos, que parecían unas tenis y su preciada gorra sin su cinturón, sus hermanos tenían el mismo uniforme solo que de su respectivo color

Salieron volando lo más rápido posible al laboratorio ya que hacía mucho frio afuera y aunque tuvieran ropas abrigadas, aun hacia mucho frio. Volaron aun mas rápido cuando comenzó a nevar lo ya qué aun no se acababa el invierno, al llegar al laboratorio los presentes se asustaron al ver que las chicas tenían detrás de ellas los Rowdy's

-Chicas b-bienvenidas- tartamudeo el profesor

-Hola profesor

-Hola Rowdy's

-Hola

El profesor por la respuesta de los chicos sonrió un poco, pero él no sabía porque, por lo que prosiguió a hablar

-Chicas, chicos que se le ofrece

-¡PORQUE VIVIREMOS JUNTOS!- gritaron los dos verdes

-Jejeje, es para que se lleven mejor los necesito para algo

-¿A nosotros?

-Sí, ustedes también Rowdy's

-¿Cómo?

-Como verán, el problema es que un nuevo enemigo se encuentra en nuestra mira y por eso quiero que ustedes dos o mejor dicho ustedes seis, convivan para que tengan un lazo mas fuerte

-¿Y eso del nuevo enemigo?- pregunto Miyako curiosa y preocupada

-Pensé que El era el más poderoso de todos- comento Brick

-Yo también lo pensé Brick, pero al parecer un poder de partículas negras ha traído un nuevo destructor a Saltadilla

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntaron los verdes de nuevo, haciendo que se miren

-Poochie lo detecto, pero al parecer demorara meses, pero si no hacemos algo al respecto el nuevo jefe de Saltadilla podrá acortar ese lazo de meses y convertirlo en semanas

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntaron las chicas

-Lo mejor será que ustedes tengan un lazo mas fuerte entre amigos y que puedan ir entrenando, los que están de acuerdo con la idea de entrenar vengan conmigo mañana les enseñare algo, ah por cierto no irán a clases

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron esta vez los seis con brillos en los ojos

-Como verán, van bien en la preparatoria y entonces le dije al director que faltaran dos semanas a la prepa o mejor dicho faltaran todo el año que falta, para que estén conmigo

-¡Me gusta la idea!- dijeron los verdes

-¡OYE ASNO, DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE DIGO!- grito Buttercup molesta

-¡PORQUE NO LO HACES TU PRIMERO!- grito Butch

Los dos verdes se agarran a golpes y como los demás verlos así era normal, los dejaron golpearse, mientras seguían hablando con el profesor sobre el proyecto que estaría haciendo

 *******AL DIA SIGUIENTE*****CON LAS CHICAS*****POV MIYAKO*******

Eran las 9 de la mañana la verdad que al salir de mi casa, mis amigas ya me estaban esperando afuera, cuando llegue junto a ellas, nos marchamos hacia el laboratorio del profesor, caminando, ya que Kaoru quería caminar. Caminamos varios minutos mientras yo me mantenía callada mientras veía como ellas dos discutían, la verdad que me encantaba que ellas fueran mis amigas, si no fueran ellas quienes serian

Al llegar al laboratorio, nos encontramos ya con los chicos, al parecer ellos habían llegado volando al ver que tenían muchas hojas encima, debió ser que tuvieron una pelea y que estaban llenos de nieve, entramos en silencio, ya qué Momoko y Kaoru habían dejado de discutir

-¿Dónde está el profesor?- pregunte

-Sé fue a buscar unas cosas qué yo ni siquiera sé- comento Ken

DING DONG

-Yo abro- dijo Ken

Corrió hacia la puerta, y eso qué yo era la qué más cerca estaba, lo qué vieron mis ojos no me gusto para nada me había encontrado con alguien qué no quería ver ningún año de mi vida, yo con un dolor en el pecho, me levante del sillón diciendo

-Discúlpenme me tengo qué marchar- salí del lugar y me dirigí a mi habitación

 *****FIN DEL POV DE MIYAKO*****

-¡MAMA!- grito Ken mirando a su madre

-¡KEN HIJO!- grito dándole un abrazo

-Que incomodo- comento Kojiro des transformado mirando la situación

-Si- asintieron sus hermanos

-Traje una sorpresa

Detrás de ella salieron 3 chicos realmente apuestos, competían con lo apuesto de los chicos, había un chico pelirrojo de pelo largo, que le llegaban por debajo del trasero, ojos rojos, su gorra hacia atrás con su galluza larga pasando por el agujero, tenía una camisa roja rasgada en el cuello, un chaleco negro con toques grises media manga, pantalones grises jean, con una zapatillas rojas con negras, unos guantes negros sin dedales con una cinta roja en la muñeca

A su lado derecho un chico pelinegro con los pelos levantados, de ojos verdes oscuro potente, un collar negro con una cruz, una camisa verde, un chaleco negro con detalles grises media manga , unos pantalones grises jeans y unas zapatillas verde con negro

Y su lado Izquierdo un chico rubio con los cabellos para abajo por encima de los hombros, ojos azules cobalto, una camisa azul celeste, una chaleco negro con detalles grises media manga, pantalones grises jeans, zapatillas azul con negro, unas vendas en su brazo derecho debajo de la manga y unos brazaletes gruesos celestes oscuro

-No…-Comentaron las chicas asustándose y saliendo del lugar

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- se preguntaron los chicos extraños por la reacción de las chicas

-Oh chicos no los vi- comento la Dra. Utonio

-No hay problema- comento Kojiro acomodándose

- _Esto es raro_ \- pensó Masaru mirando a las personas entrar

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Makoto

-No es raro que ellos no nos hayan echado

-La verdad sí, pero así estoy bien- comento Makoto

Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando cada movimiento que hacían los chicos, en la mente de cada uno, quedaba su rostro grabado, y se les hacia conocido, al ver que no se movían apartaron la mirada rápidamente, cuando ellos voltearon a ver

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto Blade (El pelinegro)

-¿No se nota?- comento Kojiro

-Somos simples humanos- mintió Makoto

-Porque mienten- dijo burlesco Blaze (El pelirrojo)

-Porque preguntan- contraataco Masaru

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- comento Blaster (El rubio)

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado quiero, no olviden agregarme a favoritos y seguirme para enterarse cuando subiré el siguiente cap, aparte de eso no olviden dejar sus reviews y quiero agradecerles a:**

 **Lady Rinko  
Carmen123  
Ana23  
Yeny LOL **

**Muchas gracias dulzuras, y bueno vamos con lo que necesito su ayuda**

 _ **El nuevo reina de las hadas**_

 _El reino de las hadas no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, al parecer se había corrompido ¿pero porque?, la verdad nadie sabe, solamente los reyes de cada clan, las chicas y los chicos separados por un enorme muro, separados por sus líderes prohibiéndolos verse, pero ¿qué ha pasado con el antiguo reino de las hadas?, ¿Qué pasa si rompemos las reglas?_

 _ **Enamorar a mi manager**_

 _Soy una mujer de 25 años con grandes modales, pero lastimosamente soltera, pero cuando voy a trabajar en uno de las empresas más grandes, mi corazón se me acelera al ver a mi jefe, pero como nosotros le decimos Manager, pero al parecer está casado con su hermoso anillo de plata debe de ya estar comprometido, pero ¿qué pasa si se corrompen las cosas?_

 _ **Perfume**_

 _Recuerdo aquel día en mi niñez que logre oler ese perfume tan dulce que era tan adictivo, ese perfume al pasar los años se ha ido perdiendo de mi memoria, pero cuando el aroma estuvo a punto de ser perdido, no me lo podía creer, logre encontrar nuevamente ese adictivo aroma, rosas, fresas no te volveré a perder ese aroma debería ser mío o más bien tu_

 _ **Amor del desierto**_

 _Hemos venido de otro país al desierto, para poder hacer estudios de este, ya que al parecer este sufría cambios y al parecer cuando mandaban a otras personas de la universidad a investigar desaparecían de la nada, por lo que nosotros hemos venido a descubrirlo, pero nunca creímos estar atrapados en un amor del desierto_

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero elijan el fic que más les llamo la atención, nos vemos**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	5. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


End file.
